moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 29th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from August 29th, 35 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: This session is called to order. Does anyone wish to inform us of what happened on Monday? Senator Brisby. Hellissa Brisby: It wasn't really -something-, we brought one of the students from the Creative Wizard school back to Dalaran. He was playing in a piano bar in the Exodar. His music was really amazing, but it puts people to sleep. Side effect sort of thing. He's back here now, ready to learn about his talents. Zanbor Emerson: On Tuesday the third Dazzling Championship was held. An outsider won it. If this happens again you will all be dead to me. Anyways Senator Baelheit, you had a class on Wednesday? Verus Baelheit: Just this past Wednesday, I was delighted to see how many people had turned up for our Monthly creatures exhibition classes, which I'm pleasd to say has become our longest-running annual class. As this Month's feature was Dragonkin, we viewed a wealth of creatures draconic in Origin. There may or may not have also been time travel shenannigans involved. Try not to think about it. I'm pleased to say that I will of course, be holding another one next month. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Senator Brisby, you had a class on Thursday and I was told you know about whatever happened on Friday. Hellissa Brisby: Alrighty, lots of stuff. The class was on some Arathorian traditions, such as where the Winter's Veil tree comes from. Notes are in the library. That was Thursday. Friday we went to a distress call, so this is very important that you are all paying attention right now. The distress call was for another Arcane Infernal. Except this one was alive. And we were able to capture it. Runes were found, as well as the creature's mind being scryed. We now believe the Arcane Infernal belongs to Farel Arc, who is obviously trapped in the Nether. Which means that I'm going to be asking us to travel to the Nether and bring him back home. So keep that in mind. I'll discuss that more in the timeslot for it, probably. Should I just move on to that, Zanbor? Zanbor Emerson: Might as well. Hellissa Brisby: What's the question? Neydtia: My apologies for missing the distress call, but was there any more of that metal found? Hellissa Brisby: We actually have the infernal in the hold, and haven't broken him down. Seems a bit rude. But that does bring the conclusion that he may be on a ship. In the Nether. But that's a guess. Verus Baelheit: My Lady? Hellissa Brisby: Now, I'm nine thousand percent sure it's illegal to open portal to the Twisting Nether for a thousand and five reasons, but Farel Arc is a symbol of Dalaran. So we have no choice but to bring him back. Yes Baelheit? Verus Baelheit: Psychometric readings Learned of Some sort of... Nether Hulk, Floating in the Twisting Nether. It appeared to be not just one Dimensional Vessel, but a Conglomerate of several wrecks. I wonder if these have formed before... Hellissa Brisby: That's- probably Farel, because that's what he does. He's a bit strange, and builds things from broken pieces of other things. So that's probably where we'll start looking. We'll talk about this more on Tuesday after all the information is back, and get the permits for the portal. Any other questions? Comments? Great, I'll see you all on Tuesday, bring your Nether-Gear, because obviously we go all the time, and you'd have nether-gear. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Senator Sunwraith, you have a class coming up. Would you like to talk about it? Elorae Sunwraith: Wednesday night, I extend an invitation to my class on the Void. We'll discuss the creatures associated with it, and will have a little show prepared all legal... of course. So don't a-... void it. Zanbor Emerson: Well done. Senator Baelheit, you have another class coming up. Verus Baelheit: I do indeed. Something a little bit more Down to Earth. Or... Not, Depending on how you look at it. Some of you might Remember our Accuracy Lesson we held in Crystalsong. Due to Popular demand, I am hosting another One, this time on Aerial Combat, So bring a Flying Mount. Spells, Bows, Guns, anything that attacks at range. I look forward to seeing you there. Zanbor Emerson: The floor is now open. Anyone wishing to speak please raise your hand. Senator Jacobson. Mayiko Jacobson: We've seemed to over look my class tomorrow evening, but I'll cut to the chase. Zanbor Emerson: We have, how awkward. Mayiko Jacobson: Tomorrow evening in 23 hours and 40 minutes I will be holding the second segment of Gilnean History: The Conflicts that Shaped the Nation! It will be about Gilneas' most important war: it's very first war as a unified nation. The War of Aderic will be discussed in detail and will again be held in the gloriously gloomy country of Gilneas! Zanbor Emerson: Does anyone else wish to speak? No? Very well moving on. Will Senators Kanobi and Crankslip take the floor please. Also the only human Senator with no last name Senator Trammeth. Congratulat- All of you shut up. You are being promoted a pay grade. Good work on being here and stuff. Seeing as there is no further business this session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events